Allies and Teams
|image= |imagecaption= |partOfSeason= 01 |episodeNumber= 12 |airDate= 31st December 2017 |writer= Purry Sunray |director= Purry Sunray |previousEpisode= The Burning Man |nextEpisode= Skin }} is the twelfth episode of season one of Paradox. It aired on December 31st, 2017 on Purry Productions. It was written and directed by Purry Sunray. Story ---- Chey makes her way through water that goes to her shoulders, splashing and breathing heavily as the rain ceases for a short while. She climbs on top of a bus, escapaing the water only barely. She looks behind her, clutching a wet teddy bear as she yells out for her mother. She recieves no response as she looks around, completely alone in the cold. A helicopter’s sound is heard in the distance as she stands, looking around and calling out frantically for help. ---- Mira, Chey, Miguel and Arianna run for the burning man as he attempts to kill them, lava and fire escaping from his body and shooting towards them. They take cover inside a partially-destroyed house, Mira says she’ll take the front while the others take the back. Chey tells her that she’s not going alone, so Chey decides to go with Mira. They split up. Mira and Chey run one way, Miguel and Arianna run the other, slightly confusing The Burning Man for a second before he starts firing at them both, Mira managing to roll behind a large rock as lava splats across it, burning the front. Mira prepares her bow and arrow. ---- Jayme, Steven, Sara, Purry and Austin begin climbing the mountain where the dragon nest is sitting. The dragon spots them and starts flying straight down towards them, they run for cover, Austin holding his sword up to slice the dragon’s stomach, he manages to slice it but the force of the dragon’s speed knocks him over, causing him to tumble down the mountain. Steven reaches out, attempting to grab Austin but missing. Austin hits against a tree, seemingly knocked out cold as he stops falling. Jayme says that they’ll have to continue without him, he’ll be fine. So, Jayme, Steven, Sara and Purry continue moving. Austin’s eyes flicker open as he spots the team moving without him, he tries to sit up and take the pain away the best he can before continuing. ---- Mira and Chey run out towards the Burning Man, Mira firing her bow and arrow as cover for Chey and Miguel/Arianna. Chey manages to dodge the Burning Man’s hand as he tries to grab at her, she manages to slice his pinky finger off, causing him to shreik in pain. Miguel and Arianna run behind the Burning Man, Miguel stabbing his sword into the Burning Man’s grip and beginning to climb up his back. Arianna asks if he’s crazy and Miguel tells her that he is. ---- Noah and Little Buddy watch as one of the eggs begin hatching, the egg shell flaking off quickly and the dragon becoming visible. Noah gives Little Buddy his sword and tells him to start slicing his way out of the nest. Little Buddy runs to do that, Noah being grabbed quickly by a baby dragon. Poll why is chey's backstory so tragic idk!! i feel so sorry for her it could be worse it's AWFUL IM CRYING Cast *Purry *Noah *Miguel *Maria *Jayme *Chey *Austin *Arianna *Steven *Andrew *Sara *Scarlette *Mira *Little Buddy *The Burning Man Trivia * * * Firsts * * * Lasts * * *